1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basket support of a stroller, more particularly a stroller basket support, which can be used to support the stroller in upright position together with the rear wheels when the stroller is folded, and which can be detached from the stroller frame for compactness when the stroller is in a folded configuration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Foldable strollers are very popular because they can be collapsed to a smaller size for easy storage and transportation. The present applicant has disclosed several foldable strollers that are equipped with detachable wheels in patent applications. Such strollers are even more convenient to use because size thereof is significantly reduced when the wheels are detached from the main frame.
However, in strollers disclosed by the present applicant, no attention was paid to improving the basket so that the basket will not hinder the folding action of the strollers. In some of the strollers, no baskets are provided, while in others, the baskets are made to be relatively small in size to avoid interference with folding of the strollers. Consequently, convenience of the strolers"" use is reduced.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a stroller basket support, which can be detached from the stroller frame for allowing reduction of dimensions of the stroller in the folded position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a stroller basket support, which can be used to support the stroller in upright position together with the rear wheels when the stroller is folded.
The basket support includes two rods and a pivotal element. The rods are each pivoted to a connecting block at an outer end, and one end of the pivotal element at an inner end. The rods are pivoted on the pivotal element to be closely disposed when the stroller is folded for storage and transportation. The connecting blocks are detachably fitted to corresponding rear extensions of a seat support of the stroller.